


【哈德】意外来孕

by weisha030



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 19:50:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20626601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weisha030/pseuds/weisha030
Summary: ABO 结尾怀孕暗示





	【哈德】意外来孕

德拉科分化成了一个Omega，在他17岁的某一节魔药课堂上，他先是全身发热像是被关进了夏日灌满蒸汽的浴室，涌进肺里的热气逼迫他只能用嘴呼吸，接着是一片漆黑，混乱中潘西揽着他的肩膀在他耳朵边大声叫唤：“你怎么了德拉科！你还好吗？教授！教授！”

他想呵斥她住手并且闭嘴，但话还没说出口他就先昏了过去。等他醒来的时候发现自己正躺在闻起来被酒精泡了一宿的病床上，旁边庞弗雷夫人关切的眼神让他忍不住打了个哆嗦。

“我闻起来是什么味道？”

“什么？”经验丰富的护士一愣，想好的一切关于安抚刚分化为Omega敏感脆弱心灵的话一句都没用上，这个叫德拉科马尔福的学生听完自己分化成Omega后第一个想知道的事情就是自己闻起来怎么样。

“抱歉，我是个beta，我闻不出你的味道。”

眼前金色头发的青年啧了一声，接着他掀开被子看着自己身上皱不拉几的衬衫大叫起来：“你们没有给我换衣服？这他妈的太脏了！”

“冷静，马尔福先生，既然你已经醒了可以回你的宿舍换衣服，你的室友都是beta所以学校并没有为你更换宿舍。”庞弗雷夫人把邓布利多交代好的话传达下去，想了想又补充道：“每个月一号，你要记得来这里领你的抑制剂。”

德拉科有些不耐烦地点点头，把衣架上的袍子披在身上快步走了出去，他急着回去洗澡，不知怎么的，他比平时更难以忍受医疗室的味道，它闻起来是病人的口气和乱七八糟的药材混合体，弄得他头晕。

他刚关上宿舍门就听见一阵轻浮的口哨声，接着扎比尼油腔滑调地说道：“你皮肤有变嫩吗？”

“滚！”德拉科翻了个白眼冲这个还在向他抛媚眼的花花公子竖了个中指。

他脱完衣服站在花洒下低头看了一眼隐没在金色毛发里的性器，幸好，它没有变小。

他尽量不去想自己现在的身体有什么不同，可他觉得自己的皮肤的确变得更滑腻了或者他只是没冲干净那些泡沫，他尝试弯腰用指尖触碰地面，接着他发现自己能轻松把手掌贴上去，他以前可没有这么柔软，他真切地感受到分化为Omega给他身体带来的变化。最后他还是忍不住着伸手摸向自己的后面，书上说这里能够彻底接纳alpha变态的性器，就是那些让所有学生红着脸阅读的画着alpha性器的教科书，即使它打着科学教育的名号也不能阻止学生们以阅读禁书的心理去看那些让人脸红心跳的图片。即使是只有他一个人的浴室这个举动也足够让他羞红了脸，紧闭的入口并没有搭理他的手指，他也没有像书上说的那样，敏感，对，甚至是，感觉有一点奇怪。可能是他插入的动作太轻了，但是，靠，塞一根手指到里面真的超出他的承受范围了。

德拉科对于自己分化成Omega的事实并没有什么特殊感觉（除了对自己身体的好奇），晕倒前那不到五分钟眩晕感和醒来后不能抑制的烦燥在冲了个澡后彻底平息了。

“嘿，你知道吗！”见德拉科从浴室里出来，扎比尼露出了一个暧昧的笑容，，“波特被你搞硬了。”

“什么？！”

“你分化的时候，”扎比尼冲他挑眉好像很满意德拉科的惊讶，“班上就只有波特这么一个alpha，所以你可以想象，等你被斯内普抱走后所有人都看向了他，他不应该把袍子挂在椅背上真的，艹，他裤子鼓起的那坨，真的，他是天赋异禀还是——alpha都这样？”他又冲德拉科露出了那种近乎调戏的暧昧笑容，好像德拉科有必要去弄清楚这个答案似的。

德拉科不自觉咽了口口水接着他的脸以肉眼可见的速度涨红了。

“他和你一样早退了，而且，”扎比尼故意吊人胃口把声音拖长，“他当时脸就和你现在一样红。”

“闭嘴！”德拉科瞪了扎比尼一眼，趁扎比尼没准备再度说那些出格的话德拉科转身爬上床将幔帐放下施了个隔音咒。

他坐在床上心脏怦怦直跳像是又要晕过去，他抱着自己的膝盖不自觉收缩了一下后穴，好吧，是在他想着波特到底能有多大的时候，脑子里属于alpha的巨大的性器让他忍不住夹紧了腿磨蹭了两下，他妈的，太操蛋了，德拉科捂住自己的脸，扎比尼一定还没睡说不定正等着他消气后闲聊几句，可他已经被蛊惑着扯下了自己的内裤，被他脑子里的想象蛊惑着……太羞耻，他就像是第一次躲在被子里自慰时那样紧张，一想到自己在四个人的宿舍里捂着嘴盖着被子干坏事，而外面的人或许正在偷听他床上的动静……

射出来的时候他脑子一片空白，快感太多把他脑子里其他东西都给挤掉了，与此同时他无意识地将手夹在两腿间摸上了自己的后穴。

一片湿润，他的后穴分泌出了动情的黏滑的液体。他往里面塞了一小节指头就不敢继续动作，但他知道如果他有勇气把指头塞进去，或者随便他妈的找个人操自己，一定会比刚才爽得多，如果能吞下什么滚烫的东西……陌生的空虚感让他呼吸急促，他难耐地夹紧了手臂，但他离鼓起勇气又差了点距离，最后他只能心烦意乱地清理好自己身上的液体强迫自己闭上眼睛不再去想着这些事情。

第二天餐桌上扎比尼问他昨晚是不是刚分化完太累了所以才那么早睡觉，他胡乱点头，又想起了自己昨晚饥渴淫荡的样子，恼得早饭都吃不下。

如果这就是变成Omega的代价，德拉科开始胡思乱想，变成只要吞下alpha阴茎就能忘记一切摇尾乞怜的荡妇比他现在无时无刻想找个人干上一顿要好得多。

接着他像是有所感应地抬头对上了格兰芬多的眼睛。他被吓了一跳，他从来没有真正地从波特的眼睛里清晰地读懂过什么情绪，他曾经猜测那是厌恶、愤怒或者又厌恶又愤怒，可是现在，靠，他觉得波特绝对、肯定、必须是想操他，他的绿色眼睛深得发黑里面燃烧的不是怒火是想把他衣服扒光按在身下奸淫的欲火。

或者是他疯了。移开眼的下一秒德拉科立刻羞耻得低下了头，他绝对是疯了，否则他不可能通过波特一个眼神想这么多，他正把自己的幻想安在波特身上，他想被这个alpha按在身下粗暴对待。

于是在所有人都偷偷打量着这个刚分化成Omega的斯莱特林时，德拉科“哐”的一声将勺子丢进盘子里黑着脸走出了礼堂，他不能接受无时无刻不在想着怎么和人做爱的自己。

“你在干什么？”

在被打扰前，德拉科正仰面躺在一片树荫下，阳光并没有让他温暖起来，他将课本从脸上移开准备发火，但看到对方碧绿色的眼睛后他瞬间失去了语言能力。

“你睡傻了？”波特正站在他旁边有些局促地捏着挎在身上的书袋，和德拉科对上视线后他有些别扭地移开了眼睛。

“关你什么事？”他恶劣地反问。波特被他噎了一下，接着他抿紧了嘴又张开像是想说什么，没有生气也没有嘲讽，他最后只是又看了德拉科几秒后转身走开了。

他刚才想对我说什么？德拉科陷入迷茫，他希望波特能够立刻回来说完那句话，这样他就不会一直去思考波特究竟想对他说什么。就像是印着谜底的地方被粗鲁撕掉了，德拉科忍不住反复回忆波特的表情和动作，妄图从他杂乱的眉毛和张开又闭紧的嘴巴推测出答案。

也许波特刚才是想关心我。他忍不住这么想到，紧接着他又恼怒地否定了这个想法，他还没有疯到想象波特会突然和他成为彼此关心的朋友，就算他几十分钟前还在幻想波特将阴茎塞进他的屁股里。

夜巡完德拉科照例去级长浴室洗澡，那里有豪华宽敞的浴缸，昨晚在宿舍淋浴只是无奈之举，他不能连续两天离开他的香氛浴球。

在泡沫的掩盖下邪念比昨晚来得更加光明正大，在热气腾腾的浴缸里他又握上了自己的性器。

“唔，”他比昨天还要敏感，只是简单的撸动就让他蜷起脚趾叫出了声。他张开嘴呼吸着过热的空气，它们快把他从里到外蒸熟了，他把一条腿搭在浴缸边，冰凉的瓷砖让他舒服得叹了口气，他不忙着发泄，享受着撩人的但远远不够的快感，他的性器是未使用过的浅色，柔软细腻的手指包裹住它缓慢撸动。

缭绕的雾气把他羊脂般的皮肤染上一层薄粉，搭在浴缸上的小腿笔直纤细，脚趾圆润脚心柔软，连脚后跟都泛着红，在安静的浴室里，他每一次呼吸的震颤都无处躲藏。

德拉科睁开眼，他好像听到门关上的声音，应该是他听错了，他锁了门。

但这一幻觉还是让他紧张起来，同时也让他更加兴奋，想象自己正在某个人眼前自慰比独自享受要更让他有欲望，他不自觉地加快了撸动的速度，鼻子里哼出粘腻的短音，他故意把腿分得更开，这样放荡的举动让他更加进入状态，他甚至用一只手摸上了自己的乳头，他不敢去揉捏，他只敢像个孩子一样慌乱又好奇地磨蹭自己的乳头全身泛起鸡皮疙瘩。

他没有注意到在他自己的喘息中混进了陌生的呼吸，等他收拾完东西体面地离开浴室，那个人才摘下隐形衣的帽子从角落里走了出来，他闻着浴室里残存的香气，不知道哪一抹属于这个淫荡美丽的Omega。

刚分化的Omega无时无刻不想着性爱。书里从来没有说过这是一种什么样的感受，但德拉科却能自己体会。像是还正上着课，他却暗自用力在板凳上磨蹭着屁股，他忍受厕所的肮脏和异味把精液射进手帕里，又或者他总感觉有一股视线紧盯着他，在他忍不住扭动屁股的时候在他磨蹭着双腿的时候，被视奸的错觉让他兴奋得滴水。

他不得不提前洗澡，他在上课的时候弄脏了他的内裤，他把衣服连同内裤脱光扔在衣篓里，“咔擦”，德拉科猛地回头脸上满是震惊，波特出现在了浴室里。

“出去！”他从衣篓里捡起袍子遮住自己，“听到了吗！”

波特没有听话，他释放出信息素往德拉科靠近了几步，他们都知道这是什么意思，alpha的特权，用自己的信息素压制猎物，把心智不坚定的Omega变成一只发抖求欢的野兽。德拉科抖着腿后退，alpha的气息占领了这个空间，德拉科闻到了哈利散发出来的像是某种植物的味道，与他所展现出来的侵略性完全不同，波特闻起来清新无害，让人像是置身于阳光下的树林。

“你要干嘛？”德拉科声音也开始发抖，他已经快站不住了，他眼看着哈利从那个衣篓里拿出了他丢进去的内裤放在鼻子下狠狠嗅了一口羞耻得脸颊发烫恨不得从世界上消失。

“你知道你是什么味道吗？”波特开始脱衣服，衬衫下隐藏着的强壮的身体展现在德拉科面前，alpha毫不避讳地向眼前人求欢，他贪婪地盯着颤抖着手臂用袍子遮住身体的德拉科，将裤子丢在了一边。

“是桃子的味道。”他一把扯掉那件碍事的袍子，在德拉科的惊呼声中将它扔在了一边，“熟得流汁的蜜桃。”

失去了遮蔽物的Omega像只受惊的小兽，被alpha一把拉近了怀里，他们的味道交织在一起，闻起来像是夏日冰箱里的蜜桃冰茶，在这样甜蜜清新的味道里两具肉体交缠在一起，alpha将鼻子贴在德拉科的后颈处嗅着Omega独有的甜味，舌头在那块埋藏着腺体的敏感软肉上打转。德拉科忍不住呜咽，波特正用牙齿叼着用舌头嘬着那块软肉，他像是在逗弄自己的猎物，让德拉科为接下来的标记激动得发抖。

尖牙刺进皮肤时德拉科痛得一口咬住了哈利的肩膀，alpha的信息素通过腺体注入他的体内，他尝到了嘴里的血腥味，于是波特的味道通过那些血液钻进了德拉科的嘴里，他淹没在情欲的热浪里，从里到外，他被波特的味道填满、环绕。

唾液从两人的嘴角处流下，他们吻得热烈而凶猛，迫切地用舌头搜刮着对方的味道，德拉科被牢牢地锁在怀里，对方的阴茎隔着一层布料磨蹭着他的小腹，把他的意识搅成一团烂泥，他像是虚脱了一样跌在对方怀里，波特一只手托住他的屁股，揉捏着他的臀瓣，把他搓成了一滩水。

“唔！”一根手指塞紧了他的臀缝，德拉科在情欲里也羞得想立刻死掉，他已经湿得能滴水的秘密被发现了，波特疯了一样舔他的脸颊和脖颈，像是要舔遍他身上的每一寸皮肤，而他一点也不想阻止波特，他太舒服了，被抚摸被舔舐的快感让他像是漂浮在天空，晃晃悠悠分不清方向。

“艹，给我更多，波特……”

那条舌头滑到了他的乳头，他脆弱的，连抚摸都承受不住的乳头被舔的啧啧作响，德拉科又是兴奋又是害怕，在被牙齿叼住的时候他忍不住尖叫了一声刺激得身上的alpha更加凶猛地舔咬起他的乳肉，alpha吸着他的乳孔，把他弄得又爽又痛，德拉科终于忍不住开始呜咽起来。

“别，呜，别吸了，不要……”他双手绵软去推自己胸前的脑袋。

“好甜，你的奶水会是桃子味的吗？”波特凑过来亲他的眼睛，他被对方放荡的话刺激得哭得更凶了。

“滚开，我才不会……”他推不开alpha最后只能自暴自弃地抱住对方的脖子不让他看自己沾满眼泪的脸。

波特把他搂紧，对着他的耳朵说话。

“我要标记你，你会怀孕的，你得给孩子喂奶，用这里，”他一只手伸到德拉科的胸前轻轻捏了一下他的乳尖，“好不好？”

“不好，”德拉科捏着拳头捶了一下alpha的背，“我，不行。”

“是吗。”波特搂着他的腰，一只手摸上了他的屁股，从他饱满的两片臀肉间插进一个手指抠挠着入口，德拉科又开始哭，波特在故意欺负他。

他正在发情了，饥渴的身体迫切地渴求着被填满被插入，波特的挑逗让他本就脆弱的神经彻底崩溃了。

“进来，求求你，进来，”他恬不知耻地向后伸手抓住alpha的手腕，想把那根手指塞紧自己的身体里。

“叫我的名字。”alpha把人从自己的肩膀上拉起来看着对方湿润的眼睛和嫣红的唇瓣，这个在意自己的头发胜过一切的Omega已经完全顾不了自己的形象了，他额前的几根金发贴在脸上，平时高傲锐利的灰色眼睛被泪水打湿显得无助又可怜，而这张刻薄的嘴，它被亲的发肿再也不能说出挑衅的话。

“波特……”

“啪”他被打了屁股。德拉科吓得差点从波特怀里蹦起来。

“再叫一次。”alpha安抚地揉捏着被自己打红的臀肉，看着怀里的Omega又一次湿了眼睛。

“呜，哈，哈利……”发情中的Omega本就脆弱，此时被打了下屁股就委屈得像是天塌下来了，“混蛋，呜，白痴……”他也不管自己湿漉漉的脸颊看起来有多狼狈，光着身子在人家怀里就开始骂人。

“乖，我是混蛋，”怀里人的妥协和软绵绵的反抗让这个alpha的变态的占有欲得到了满足，他把人从怀里拉出来反压在墙上，“现在混蛋要操你，干进你的生殖腔里，把你操到怀孕。”

淫词秽语让德拉科软了腿，又有一股液体从他体内流出打湿了他的后穴，他脸贴在冰凉的瓷砖上，身体烫的像是在发烧。

Alpha掰开他的两瓣屁股，把阴茎抵在入口，德拉科往下滑，波特就一只手搂住他的腰，扶着自己阴茎缓缓插进了Omega的体内。

“好烫，呜，太大了，别动了，求你，哈利，哈利，不要了……”德拉科被按在墙上无处可逃，背后alpha粗长的阴茎快把他给捅穿了，他想要挣扎逃跑，但是身体却只是颤抖着吞下这根可怖的性器。

被入侵的恐惧和被填满的满足感把他给逼疯了，alpha在他背后舒爽地叹了口气，然后用手固定住了他的胯，整个人贴在了他的后背上。

“舒服吗？”他抽出一节性器又顶了进去，把Omega逼出一声低低的哀叫。

“不知道，我……”

“现在呢？”alpha没有得到想要的答案，惩罚般地抽出大半根阴茎又狠狠地顶了回去把Omega操得不停往下滑，性爱中的alpha是绝对的主宰，他想让自己的Omega为他高潮，想把自己的Omega操成专属自己的婊子，他要让他怀孕，要掌控他的欲望，要他为自己高潮。

“舒服，舒服，哈利，轻一点，呜，站不住，求求你……哈利……”又重又快的顶弄让德拉科彻底失去了理智，他几乎被操得贴在了墙面上把瓷砖都给捂暖了，身体里肆虐的性器把他操成一快失去思考能力的熟肉，他的入口被拍打磨蹭得发麻，甬道被抽插得又软又烫，alpha的信息素让他头晕目眩根本站不稳脚跟。

alpha抽出性器抱着Omega让他侧躺下来，身体一贴上瓷砖德拉科就打了个哆嗦，他脱力般瘫软在地上，顾不得地面有多脏。

“嗯~”德拉科发出一声委屈的哼哼，波特正把他按在地面上。

“我不要……”他想要反抗，但力量的悬殊让他不得不跪趴在浴室的地面上只能用手肘支撑着不让自己的脸贴在地上。

“乖，听话。”alpha亲了一口他的臀瓣，接着又将还没发泄过的坚硬的性器插进了他湿润的穴口。

Omega的后背光滑白皙，腰肢纤细，臀上两个腰窝让他像个艺术品，他撅着屁股塌着腰含着阴茎的样子刺激得alpha更加疯狂，波特握住德拉科的细腰，拇指刚好能按住那两个腰窝，这是天生的专属于自己Omega。

从背后进入的姿势让阴茎插得更深，德拉科被顶得发不出声音，他已经不记得自己在哪里，烟花在他脑子里不断地炸开，吵得他头晕目眩，他正在波特胯下挨操，波特把他操成了一个只会流水哭泣的婊子，而他不想反抗，他全身都是波特的味道，他身体里是那股草木的清香，他流出的眼泪尝起来是波特，他含着波特的阴茎，他变成了波特的Omega。

Alpha还在大力抽插着身下的Omega，德拉科突然尖叫。

“不要！”他开始挣扎，波特握住他的腰不让他逃跑，强硬地将自己插进那个刚打开一条缝的，象征着生育的腔口。

阴茎破开那处禁闭的软肉，它更加柔软湿润，脆弱得根本承受不住alpha的性器。但是它的柔弱阻止不了alpha的占有欲，波特不顾身下人的求饶和哭泣将自己完全插了进去。

“不，呜呜，不！”阴茎全部没入的瞬间德拉科尖叫着射了出来，他觉得疼，但是灭顶的快感把他击败了，他彻底被打上了标记，生殖腔蠕动着包裹alpha的性器，背叛了主人欢迎这个粗鲁的入侵者。

生殖腔根本承受不住性爱，他里面被操的又酸又麻抽噎得快断了气，这场性爱好像永远不会结束，那根火热的阴茎是残忍的凶器，它正在从内谋杀自己。在他以为自己快要因此死掉的时候波特终于在他体内成了结，那一瞬间他竟然庆幸得想大哭。

“不要，不要变大了，要裂了！”波特的阴茎本来就是不正常的尺寸，成结后更是快把他给撑裂了。

“别哭，”波特自以为温柔地把他从地上拉进怀里却扯动了还卡在他生殖腔里的性器，疼得他脑袋发晕。

“去死，呜呜……”

精液射进体内时德拉科再次崩溃大哭，他不能逃跑不能拒绝，他坐在波特怀里被一股一股射进alpha的精液，他就要被迫怀孕了，明明是这么气愤的时刻，身体却背叛他爽得射了第二次。

有十分钟的时间alpha的结都没有消下去，德拉科坐在哈利怀里，生殖腔里含着阴茎，哭得打嗝。

“你，你去死，我不能，我还不可以怀孕。”

“来不及了，”波特恬不知耻地亲吻他的脸颊，“你会怀孕，我们会有孩子。”

德拉科哭得更伤心了，他刚变成了Omega就要当一个孕夫，而波特会变成他孩子的父亲。

“我会和你结婚，你要什么我都给你，好不好？”

“我不要，不，你这个疯子……我不可能怀孕……都是你的错，你会被关进阿兹卡班……”可是他还不想当单身爸爸，德拉科发现自己亏大了，“不行……孩子要姓马尔福，呜……”

“好！”哈利立刻答应下来，没关系，他们不会只有一个孩子，就算全部都姓马尔福也没有问题。


End file.
